O'brother
by Lil' Djinn
Summary: Coincé sur le bord de la route à cause d’un pneu crevé, Sam va faire une découverte assez surprenante sur son frère et sur sa famille. Oneshot. R&R!


**Titre : **O' Brother

**Auteur : **_Lil' Djinn_

**Disclaimer**** : **Comme d'habitude, cette série ne m'appartient pas mais si je pouvais obtenir quelque chose ... disons que mon choix se porterait sur l'aîné des Winchester !!! Et le louer juste une heure, non ?

**Résumé : **Coincé sur le bord de la route à cause d'un pneu crevé, Sam va faire une découverte assez surprenante sur son frère et sur sa famille. Oneshot. R&R!

**Note de l'auteur (1) :** J'avais commencé cette petite histoire il y quelque temps de cela, puis je l'ai mise de côté mais comme je n'ai rien publié depuis un moment (la faute à un ordinateur possédé que j'ai eu du mal à exorciser !), je l'ai reprise et terminée, histoire de ... !!!

Pour ce qui est _quand _se déroule cette fic, je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi ! Disons que c'est quelque part dans la saison 1, après _The Benders_.

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Note de l'auteur (2) : **Je profite de cette histoire pour répondre à une review (anonyme) de Vivi, en espérant qu'elle la lise !

Thanks a lot vivi for your review. I'm very pleased you like my stories, and I hope you'll like this fic.

I've got a question for you : where do you come from ? Coz you're my first « non French reviewer » and honestly, it's great ! :)

And don't forget, reviews feed my muse ... and she's very greedy !

_A bientôt._

« _ Et merde ! Putain ça fait mal !

_Saloperie de voiture, saloperie de pneu, saloperie de_ _cric_, s'exclama Sam en balançant ledit cric dans la coffre de l'Impala. Il resta un instant debout devant le coffre ouvert, le souffle court, sa main blessée plaquée contre sa poitrine en songeant que si son frère l'avait vu faire, le fond du coffre de sa voiture aurait sûrement été la dernière chose qu'il aurait vu avant de ... ouais, avant que Dean ne l'étripe pour avoir osé martyriser sa précieuse caisse.

_Précieuse voiture mon ...,_ pensa Sam en jurant entre ses dents comme un charretier. _Je t'en foutrais des voitures précieuses ! Précieuse mais quand il s'agit de changer une roue ... !_

Sam secoua sa main droite en grimaçant et la leva devant ses yeux pour constater les dommages. En forçant _un peu_ pour faire défaire un boulon, sa main avait dérapée et il avait reçu, comme un juste retour de bâton pour oser la maltraiter de la sorte, un coup de cric sur le plat de la main. Résultat, il se retrouvait au beau milieu de cette route paumée du Minnesota, avec un sac de McDonald sur le siège arrière – but de son escapade – et une douleur sourde qui pulsait en rythme avec les battements de son cœur dans sa main droite.

_Foutue bagnole de m... _!!!

Sam prit une profonde inspiration et se força à se calmer. Balancer des coups de pied dans les pneus de l'Impala ne lui apporterait rien, à part le calmer un peu, et avec la chance qu'il avait, abîmer un autre pneu histoire de devoir tout recommencer. Lorsqu'il se sentit un peu plus calme, il se pencha en avant et posa sa main sur le cric. Dans cette voiture, et même si cela ne semblait pas évident, chaque chose était à sa place et chaque chose avait une place bien précise.

_Dean, mon maniaque de grand frère_, songea Sam en déplaçant le cric pour le remettre à _sa_ place. Seulement, lorsque il eut terminé, il réalisa que quelque chose dépassait au fond du coffre, un bout de tissus qui pendait légèrement. Comme si ... oh non, comme si la paroi au fond du coffre avait été percée !

_Oh non Seigneur pas ça ! Si jamais j'ai abîmé sa caisse ... Dean va me tuer, et ça va être lent, et très très douloureux, et ..._

Sam s'afféra rapidement pour essayer de remettre le tissu en place. Avec un peu de chance, peut-être que Dean ne verrait jamais rien. Il ne se rendrait pas compte qu'en balançant le cric comme un forcené, il avait percé la paroi du coffre et ...

Le jeune s'arrêta brusquement quand il réalisa qu'il n'avait rien abîmé. Il y avait quelque chose derrière, comme un double fond ... _Mon frère agent secret_ ? Sam n'hésita qu'une fraction de seconde avant de tirer le tissu et de révéler une petite alcôve. Mais tout ce qu'il y avait dedans ressemblait à une simple enveloppe marron, assez grande, et surtout des plus banales.

Sam jeta un coup d'oeil rapide autour de lui avant de sortir l'enveloppe de sa cache. Bon, d'accord, c'était sûrement quelque chose de privé, quelque chose qui appartenait à son frère et qu'il avait – manifestement – voulu tenir secret mais Sam n'était pas un petit frère pour rien. Il voulait savoir. Après tout, ce n'était peut-être rien, juste quelques photos de ses anciennes conquêtes ... ?

Sam ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. _Pitié, faite que ce ne soit pas ça !_

L'enveloppe n'était pas scellée et le jeune homme l'ouvrit sans problème pour en sortir une série de feuilles dactylographiées. _Ok_, ce n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi il s'attendait. Son regard glissa sur les papiers, les feuilletant rapidement, quand il se figea brusquement.

_Demande d'émancipation _...

La voix de son prof de droit familial de Stanford résonna alors dans sa tête.

_L'émancipation est l'acte juridique qui, mettant un mineur hors de la puissance parentale ou de la tutelle, lui permet d'administrer ses biens et de toucher ses revenus. Une fois émancipé, la personne est considérée comme responsable de tous ses actes et possède un certain nombre de droits tels qu'ouvrir seul un compte bancaire, placer son argent ou contracter un crédit, passer des contrats, effectuer, sans aucune autorisation, un achat, une vente ou une donation, percevoir ses propres revenus... _

Une demande d'émancipation ... au nom de Dean Winchester.

Sam se figea un instant, les doigts crispés sur les feuilles, son regard rivé de manière presque hypnotique sur les mots _émancipation_ et sur le nom de son frère. Son frère s'était fait émancipé. Mais il ne lui en avait jamais parlé. Ni lui, ni son père. Personne ne lui avait jamais dit ...

Par expérience, Sam savait que seul un mineur de 16 ans révolu pouvait se faire émanciper. Le jeune homme chercha un instant la date à laquelle le juge des affaires familiale avait accordé à son frère le droit d'être considéré, malgré son jeune âge, comme un adulte responsable. Mars 1995. Trois mois à peine après que Dean ai fêté ses 16 ans. Sam essaya de fouiller dans sa mémoire mais il ne trouva rien qui puisse lui rappeler cette période précisément. Aucun évènement qu'il aurait pu lier à l'émancipation de son frère. Au fait qu'à à peine 16 ans, Dean se soit retrouvé catapulté dans le monde des adultes ... Sam savait très bien qu'il l'avait été dès l'âge de quatre ans après la mort de leur mère, mais il se sentait choqué à l'idée qu'il l'ai été de manière légale aussi tôt. 16 ans. A cet âge là, Sam n'était qu'un gamin, et ce malgré sa brusque crise de croissance qui lui avait prendre deux têtes en un été. Un gamin qui connaissait par coeur une cinquantaine d'exorcismes, savait se servir de n'importe quelle arme à feu mais un gamin quand même.

Ce que Sam savait aussi, c'est qu'il fallait l'accord des parents pour qu'un mineur se fasse émanciper. Alors leur père avait été d'accord. Il avait agréé, et par-dessus tout ... Sam tressaillit en songeant que son père avait dû renoncer à son autorité parentale pour que Dean soit émancipé. Légalement, il avait abandonné tous ses droits sur son fils aîné. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu le pousser à une telle extrémité !

Le jeune homme s'adossa contre l'arrière de la voiture et continua à feuilleter les papiers qu'il avait en main. Une grande partie concernait le jugement d'émancipation de son frère, demande, attestation de renonciation d'autorité parentale signée par son père, verdict du juge, tant de papiers qui rendait les choses encore plus réelles. Mais les dernières feuilles lui apportèrent finalement la réponse qu'il cherchait, et il comprit brusquement. Il tenait en main plusieurs procurations qui permettaient à son frère, maintenant un _adulte_ malgré ses 16 ans, de prendre un certain nombre de décisions concernant aussi bien son père que son petit frère. Notamment si jamais John se retrouvait, lui, dans l'incapacité de les prendre, s'il se retrouvait par exemple à l'hôpital, assommé par un poltergeist, blessé par un Black Dog ...

Et dieu sait qu'ils s'étaient assez souvent retrouvés dans ce genre de situation.

Durant un instant, une fraction de seconde, Sam réalisa que si leur père avait gravement blessé, c'est vers Dean que les médecins se seraient tournés. A lui qu'ils auraient demandé s'il consentait à une intervention chirurgicale. Et si John s'était retrouvé maintenu en vie uniquement par des machines – et ça aurait pu arriver, Sam le savait – alors c'est à Dean que la décision serait revenue. Le jeune homme remercia alors le ciel qu'il n'en soit jamais arrivé là.

Sam passa une main dans ses cheveux en soupirant largement. Dean avait sacrifié la fin de son adolescence pour le protéger lui. Avec ses procurations, il pouvait empêcher les services sociaux de venir et de l'amener dans un foyer, de priver John de son droit de garde ...

Pour Sam, Dean avait toujours été plus qu'un frère. Un substitut de père, de mère, quoi qu'il en dise. Mais là... les choses étaient maintenant encore plus réelles, d'une manière presque douloureuse. La loi lui reconnaissait le droit de se comporter comme un substitut de parent. Et pour tout dire, Sam ne savait plus vraiment quelle était sa place dans tout ça. Leur famille avait toujours _spéciale_, mais là ... Dean était son frère mais il possédait un certain nombre de prérogatives semblable à celle d'un parent, et dans le même temps il n'était plus légalement sous l'autorité de son propre père. Tout ça était plutôt étrange, et un peu dérangeant. Mais au final, tout ce que Sam voyait, c'est que Dean et son père avait tout fait pour le protéger. La majorité des procuration qu'il tenait en main le prouvaient : elles accordaient à son frère le droit de prendre des décision uniquement pour le bien de son petit frères. Celui de veiller sur lui même si leur père ne pouvait s'en charger. Celui de se rendre à des réunions parents profs, de signer des papiers pour lui, de ...

Et brusquement Sam se souvint. Il avait treize ans à l'époque, et lui, son frère et son père habitaient depuis cinq mois un petit appartement à Crosstown, dans la banlieue de Washington. Sa première vraie incursion dans une grande ville. Dans la plus grande ville que Sam ait jamais vu. Pour lui, Washington était comme un immense trésor qui se déroulait devant ses yeux d'adolescent émerveillé. Et comble de l'émerveillement, leur professeur d'histoire avait organisé un voyage dans la capitale, pour visiter les principaux lieux de la ville. Le Capitole. La Maison Blanche. Le Smithsonian. La National Gallery ...

_... et on finira par aller voir la statue du président Lincoln, s'exclama Sam en sautillant sur place d'un manière très peu virile, ce que Dean ne se pas gêna de lui faire remarquer. Mais il sourit à l'enthousiasme de son frère. _

_Depuis quelque mois, les relations au sien de la famille Winchester étaient plutôt tendues, la faute en partie à Sam qui venait de rentrer de plein fouet dans l'adolescence, et à leur père qui était de plus en plus absent. John avait trouvé une nouvelle piste qui pourrait le mener au démon qui lui avait enlevé sa chère Mary, et il passait le plus clair de son temps à faire des recherches, ou bien à partir à la rencontre de certains contacts. Il ne revenait de ses chasses que pour vérifier que tout allait bien, donner un peu d'argent et ébouriffer – quand le jeune ado le lui permettait – les cheveux de Sam en lui rappelant de bien écouter son frère. Chaque fois, juste avant de repartir, il posait sa main sur l'épaule de Dean mais il restait toujours silencieux. Il n'avait pas besoin de mot. Dean savait qu'il devait veiller sur Sam. Quoi qu'il arrive._

_John était absent depuis deux semaines quand Sam rentra dans leur appartement en babillant sur le voyage que leur prof d'histoire leur avait proposé, en décrivant à son frère encore et encore toutes les merveilles qu'il allait pouvoir voir, jusque tard dans la nuit. Jusqu'à ce que Dean soit obligé de le faire taire d'un « Sammy, ferme-là ! »_

_Sam vécut dans cet état d'euphorie jusqu'à ce que Monsieur Brackett, leur prof d'histoire, prononce ce qui lui avait paru à l'époque comme une sentence terrible._

_« _ Et n'oubliez pas de me ramener votre formulaire signé par vos parents. Sans signature, pas de voyage. »_

_Oh non non non non non ... Il avait complètement oublié cette histoire de formulaire. Et sans la signature de son père, il ne pourrait pas aller visiter toutes les merveilles de Washington. Son père, qui était en ce moment dieu sait où ... peut-être que s'il l'appelait ? ... Oui, bien sûr, le grand John Winchester allait répondre à son fils au beau milieu d'une chasse, tout ça pour revenir à toute vitesse signer un papier pour qu'il puisse aller admirer la statue du président Lincoln. D'oh !_

_Pour une fois que quelque chose de bien lui arrivait ! Ce n'était pas possible ... il devait faire quelque chose ! _

_Lorsque le cours se termina enfin, Sam attendit que la classe se vide avant de s'avancer lentement vers le bureau de son professeur. Il avait répété dans sa tête son petit discours en espérant qu'il soit suffisamment convaincant. Si au moins son frère était là ... Dean était beaucoup plus doué pour ce genre de chose !_

_« _ Euh ... Mr Brackett ? l'appela-t-il en s'arrêtant devant son bureau._

__ Oui Sam ?_

__ Je ... euh ... c'est à propos du voyage à Washington, commença le jeune garçon en se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre. _

__Oui ..._

__ Mon ... mon père n'est pas là et il ne pourra pas signer l'autorisation ..._

__ Je suis désolé Sam mais sans autorisation, tu ne peux pas partir ... Ton père est absent, tu dis ? réalisa le professeur en se penchant légèrement vers son élève._

__ Oui il ... il est... parti travailler sur un chantier à ... Portsmouth et ... il ne rentre que dans trois semaines ..._

__ Qui s'occupe de toi si ton père est absent ?_

__ Mon grand frère Dean, lui répondit aussitôt Sam avec confiance, mais le regard de son prof se fit brusquement suspicieux. _

_Pour Sam, il était tout à fat normal que son grand frère veille sur lui en l'absence de son père – après tout, c'était ce qu'il faisait depuis maintenant treize ans – mais pour un prof, apprendre que son jeune élève se retrouvait seul avec son frère mineur, sans surveillance parentale ... pour tout dire, il n'avait jamais rencontré le père des garçons. C'était toujours le frère aîné, Dean, qui venait chercher son frère, qui l'amenait le matin, lui donnait son déjeuner ... ses enfants vivaient-ils tous seuls ?_

_Plus qu'une demi heure de cours, songea Dean en s'étirant discrètement. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur le professeur de science naturelle qui leur décrivait une énième expérience biologique, avant de se retourner vers un autre sujet d'étude, celui-ci beaucoup plus captivant à son goût. Lorie Lawson. Blonde, élancée, un visage mutin, des lèvres pleines et une silhouette de rêve. Capitaine des pom-pom girl. Sa voisine en cours de biologie, et la seule bonne excuse qu'il avait pour ne pas sécher ce cours ! _

_Dean se pencha un plus vers elle et lui offrit un sourire lumineux._

_« _ ... on pourrait s'éclipser tout à l'heure, lui proposa-t-il à mi-voix._

__ Et sécher le cours de math ? lui répondit la jeune femme mais au son de sa voix, Dean devina qu'elle n'aurait aucun scrupule à sécher ce cours. ... Et qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ?_

__ Hum ... peut-être aller faire un tour du côté du stade et ..._

__ Dean Winchester, l'interrompit une voix désincarnée. Vous êtes attendu au bureau du proviseur._

_La moitié des élèves leva les yeux vers le haut parleur à l'entrée de la salle et les autres vers le principal intéressé._

_« _ Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? murmura Lorie, malicieuse. _

__ Rien de plus que d'habitude, lui confia Dean avec assurance, avant de se lever et de quitter la salle de cours._

_Il n'avait rien fait, il en était sûr. Du moins rien depuis que leur père était parti. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'attire l'attention sur lui quand son père était absent. Mais dès qu'il arriva devant le bureau du proviseur, il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Sam était assis dans la salle d'attente, les mains crispées sur ses genoux, le regard rivé sur la porte du bureau du proviseur._

_« _ Sammy, tout va bien, lui demanda aussitôt Dean en entrant dans la pièce, sans même jeter un coup d'oeil vers la secrétaire à l'accueil._

__ Dean ! Pourquoi ils t'on fait venir ?_

__ Tout va bien ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu es là ? continua-t-il sans répondre à sa question._

_Il observa rapidement son frère, cherchant la moindre trace de blessures, de coup – si jamais quelqu'un avait osé lever la main sur son frère, Dean allait le lui faire regretter – mais Sam avait l'air d'aller bien. Du moins physiquement. _

_Et connaissant son petit frère, il doutait qu'il ait pu faire quelque chose de grave qui lui aurait valu de faire un tour dans le bureau du proviseur._

_« _ Je ne sais pas, lui répondit le jeune garçon. J'étais avec Mr Brackett, on parlait du voyage à Washington et je lui ai dis ..._

_Sam s'arrêta brusquement, l'air livide._

_« _ Quoi Sammy ?_

__ Il fallait ... il fallait faire signer une autorisation par les parents et je lui ai dit que Papa n'était pas là ... _

_Comme pour confirmer ses craintes, la porte du bureau d'à coté s'ouvrit à cet instant et le proviseur et Mr Brackett en sortirent, suivit par une jeune femme à peine plus vieille que Dean, vêtue d'un tailleur bleu nuit, et qui les regarda avec une telle condescendance que Dean comprit tout de suite._

_CPS. Service de la protection de l'enfance ... merde !_

_« _ Dean, Sam, je vous présente Mlle Kelly Williams, commença le proviseur d'un ton affable. Elle est venue pour discuter avec vous de certaines choses, mais vous n'avez rien à craindre, il s'agit juste d'une conversation amicale._

_Oui, bien sûr, pensa Dean en se redressant. Une gentille conversation avec une bonne femme persuadé que leur père était un père indigne, qui au mieux avait abandonné ses enfants, au pire leur faisait subir les pires sévices._

_« _ Est-ce que je peux vous parler seul à seul ? l'interrompit Dean avec sérieux._

_Autant régler cette histoire tout de suite._

_« _ Heu ... Dean, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que ton frère vienne aussi, lui proposa le proviseur, désarçonné par son attitude._

__ Et moi je ne crois pas. Je sais très bien de quoi vous voulez me parler, continua-t-il en foudroyant l'assistante du regard. _

__ Très bien, lui concéda la jeune femme avec un sourire affable et complaisant que Dean eut brusquement envie de lui arracher. Sam, si tu veux bien nous attendre, nous n'en aurons pas pour longtemps. »_

_Mais le jeune garçon ne prêta aucune attention à la jeune femme. Il regarda son frère avec inquiétude, sans comprendre pourquoi Dean tenait tant à leur parler en privé. Ils étaient dans une situation beaucoup trop compliquée pour que même le grand Dean winchester puisse les en sortir par deux ou trois belles paroles._

_Le jeune homme perçut le désarroi de son frère et il se baissa un instant vers lui._

_« _ Tout ira bien Sammy. Reste ici et attend moi._

__ Mais Dean ..._

__ Tu me fais confiance ?_

_Sam resta un instant interdit. D'accord, lui et son frère se disputait pas mal, surtout ces temps-ci, mais jamais il n'avait cessé de croire en son frère et de lui faire confiance. Entièrement._

_Le jeune garçon hocha finalement la tête._

_« _ Bien. Alors laisse moi régler ça._

_La porte du bureau du proviseur se refera et brusquement Sam se retrouva tout seul. Au bout de quelques minutes, il n'y tint plus et se leva de sa chaise. Comme la secrétaire à l'accueil ne lui prêtait aucune attention, il se déplaça silencieusement jusqu'à apercevoir, par l'une des fenêtres de la pièce, l'intérieur du bureau du proviseur. Dean était debout, face au directeur, Mr Brackett et Mlle Williams de part et d'autre du jeune homme, et d'après ce qu'il voyait, seul son frère était en train de parler. De là où il était, Sam ne pouvait entendre leur conversation, mais son frère arborait une expression dense, presque trop sérieuse pour lui. Presque ... intense. _

_Les trois adultes et son frère continuèrent à parler pendant presque une demi heure, et plus le temps passait et plus il lui semblait que le proviseur n'appréciait pas ce qu'il entendait. Durant un instant Sam craignit que son frère n'aille trop loin, qu'il ne puisse retenir une remarque cinglante mais il vit alors le proviseur se lever et hocher la tête avec une certaine résignation. Quelque instant plus tard, la porte de son bureau s'ouvrait et son frère en sortait._

_« _ Bien, Sam, Dean, commença le directeur en regardant tour à tour les deux Winchester. Vous pouvez retourner en classe. _

__ Vraiment ?_

__ Oui Sam, soupira l'homme. Et pour ce qui est de ton excursion ..._

_Le proviseur jeta un coup d'œil presque furtif vers son frère, sans que Sam ne comprenne pourquoi, mais il se reprit juste après._

_« _ Il n'y a plus de problème, tu vas pouvoir partir. _

_Cette fois, Sam se tourna vers son frère et le contempla avec étonnement. Dean le gratifia d'un sourire confiant, avant de lui donner une petite tape sur le bras._

_« _ Allez Sammy, on y va. _

_Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que son grand frère avait pu dire mais honnêtement, il s'en moquait. Tout s'était arrangé, il n'allait pas avoir de problème mais par-dessus tout, il allait pouvoir partir pour Washington._

Rien dans le comportement de son frère, ni même dans celui de ses professeurs n'auraient pu lui laisser deviner ce qui s'était réellement passé ce jour là. Sauf peut-être ... en y repensant, Sam se souvint de la façon dont Mr Brackett avait regardé son frère en les raccompagnant lui et Dean vers leur classe. Avec un mélange de peine et de compassion. Qu'avait-il pensé ce jour là ? S'était-il senti triste à l'idée que son frère porte autant de responsabilité sur ses épaules d'adolescent ?

Sam, lui, ne s'était pas posé de question. Il avait juste pensé, avec l'innocence de ses treize ans, que Dean leur avait racontait était suffisamment convaincant pour que Mr Brackett le laisse partir, et surtout pour rassurer les Services Sociaux qu'il n'y avait nul besoin de mener une enquête sur leur famille. Mais maintenant, ces papiers en main, il comprenait. Dean s'était chargé de tout, comme d'habitude.

En soit, cette journée à Washington n'avait pas été grand-chose, une simple visite pédagogique, une parenthèse de normalité que Sam avait attendu avec impatience, juste une des nombreuses choses que son frère avait fait pour lui, mais justement, mises bout à bout ... il y avait tant de choses que Dean avait fait pour lui, certaines vraiment importantes, d'autre presque insignifiantes, tant de choses que Sam avait souvent eu tendance à oublier. Tant pour lesquelles il aurait du le remercier.

La sonnerie de son portable résonna au fond de sa poche, et le jeune homme su qui l'appelait avant même de décrocher.

« _ Ne me dit pas que t'es perdu en route Sammy ! s'exclama la voix moqueuse de son frère.

_ C'est Sam, et non, je ne me suis pas perdu. J'ai crevé un pneu et j'ai dû ...

_ Comment ça crevé ? Ne me dit pas que tu as abîmé ma caisse Sammy, ne me dit pas ça !

En d'autres circonstances, le jeune homme se serait peut-être – soyons honnête, sûrement ! –énervé de l'attitude ultra protectrice de son frère mais pas là. Pas après avoir appris ce que son frère avait fait ... parce qu'il savait que Dean était à l'origine de tout ça. Son frère était loin d'être idiot, et il avait sûrement longuement réfléchi avant de trouver une solution à ce genre de situation. Il avait accepté toutes les conséquences de son émancipation, même celles qui impliquaient que John renonce à son autorité parentale. Durant un instant Sam se demanda comment son frère avait géré cette idée, que son père ne soit plus _légalement_ considéré comme son père.

« _ Allô, la Terre à Sammy ? Tu es toujours là ?

Malgré le ton amusé de son frère, Sam détecta un légère trace d'inquiétude dans la voix de Dean, et il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Après cette histoire avec la famille Benders, son frère était devenu encore plus protecteur que de coutume.

« _ Oui, je suis toujours là. Écoute, j'ai presque terminé, je serai là dans une demi heure tout au plus.

_ T'as intérêt, je meurs de faim ! »

Sam raccrocha sans pouvoir retenir un sourire mais il ne bougea pas tout de suite. Il resta quelque instant appuyé contre l'Impala, l'enveloppe et tout ce qu'elle contenait toujours en main. Il se sentait partagé entre deux sentiments, la gratitude et la colère. Et peut-être aussi de la culpabilité. Plus le temps passait, et plus il lui semblait que son frère avait passé son enfance, son adolescence et même ces dernières années à le protéger, à tout faire pour lui épargner le plus de douleur et de chagrin. A rendre sa vie plus agréable, plus ... normale. Seulement, une fois de plus, il se sentait mis à l'écart. Il était le petit _Sammy_, celui qu'il fallait protéger coûte que coûte, quitte à lui cacher quelque chose d'aussi important.

Mais Sam n'était plus un bébé, il était un adulte responsable et capable de se prendre en charge. Il avait vécu tout seul pendant quatre longues années et il ne lui était rien arrivé ... jusqu'à ce que son passé ne le rattrape en lui enlevant Jess, songea-t-il douloureusement. Tout ce qu'il avait vécu depuis, tout ce qu'il avait découvert sur lui, sur son frère, sur sa famille, tout ce qu'il avait enduré comme douleurs et chagrins ... le petit Sammy était loin maintenant.

Il avait changé, Dean aussi, et même leur relation avait changé depuis qu'ils chassaient à nouveau ensemble. Même si son frère était toujours autant protecteur, Sam avait senti une évolution dans leur relation. Dean le traitait maintenant comme un égal, comme un partenaire et non pas comme une gamin. Il prenait son avis en compte, mais par dessus tout il lui faisait confiance. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait retrouvé son frère, Sam avait l'impression qu'ils étaient enfin redevenus amis.

Le jeune homme se redressa finalement et se pencha à nouveau vers le coffre de la voiture. Il contempla un instant les papiers qu'il tenait en main avant de les remettre à leur place, puis il rabattit ensuite le bout de tissus qui pendait toujours et recula pour admirer son travail. Bon, tout semblait plus ou moins en ordre, il suffisait de ne pas trop y regarder de près ! Sam referma le coffre en se demandant s'il devait parler de sa découverte avec son frère. Comment Dean réagirait s'il venait à apprendre ce que Sam savait.

Lorsqu'il se réinstalla derrière le volant, il prit la décision de ne rien dire à son frère, du moins pour l'instant. Peut-être plus tard, si l'occasion se présentait, il oserait lui avouer ce qu'il avait découvert mais pas tout de suite.

...................................................................*******................................................................

Seulement quelques heures plus tard, en regardant son frère assis sur son lit les yeux fixés sur la télé, les mots franchirent ses lèvres presque malgré lui.

« _ Euh, Dean ? l'appela-t-il.

_ Hum Sammy, lui répondit son frère sans décoller son regard de l'écran.

_ Je ... j'ai quelque chose à te dire, hésita Sam, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça te plaise.

Dean se redressa brusquement et se retourna vers son frère, l'air inquiet.

« _ Ça n'a rien à voir avec ta voiture, le coupa Sam, qui avait deviné ce à quoi il pensait.

Le jeune homme le vit alors passer de « inquiet pour sa caisse » à « inquiet pour Sammy », et il se sentit aussitôt coupable. Dean s'était toujours inquiété pour lui mais ces derniers temps, les sujets de préoccupation semblaient se multiplier. Les visions, les maux de têtes, les cauchemars, la culpabilité, le chagrin d'avoir perdu Jess.

« _ Tout à l'heure ... en rangeant le cric tout à l'heure, j'ai trouvé quelque chose dans le coffre ...

_Oh ?_

_ Une enveloppe, avec des papiers dedans ...

_Oh !_

_ Et tu l'as lu ? lui demanda Dean d'un air détaché.

_ Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Pourquoi est-ce que toi et Papa vous ne m'avez rien dit ?

_ Sam ... c'est vieux tout ça, ça fait déjà dix ans, lui répondit son frère en se redressant pour mieux lui faire face

Mais Sam n'avait pas l'air convaincu par ses paroles. Il regarda son grand frère avec un mélange de tristesse et de culpabilité et Dean sentit qu'il devait s'expliquer

« _ Je veux dire, c'est pas comme si je n'avais pas déjà fait tout ce qu'un gamin de 21 ans peut faire ! lança-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Il avait raison. A 16 ans, Dean avait déjà bu, conduit, couché avec une fille, tiré avec une arme, volé une voiture, utilisé de fausse carte de crédits ...

« _ Comment ... pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ?

Il n'y avait ni colère ni reproche dans la voix de Sam, juste de la curiosité.

« _ Tu te souviens cet été dans le Minnesota ? Papa chassait un Ecorcheur ...

Sam hocha simplement la tête, même si ses souvenirs étaient plutôt flous, et le laissa continuer, trop heureux que son frère accepte aussi facilement de lui parler.

« _ Il a réussi à l'avoir mais il s'est retrouvé aux urgence avec une belle commotion cérébrale, plusieurs côtes cassée, complètement déshydraté ... je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il a dit mais il s'est mis à parler de nous, à dire qu'on était seul, sans protection, qu'il devait à tout pris y aller pour nous retrouver ... Forcément, les médecins se sont un peu affolés à l'idée que deux gamins soient laissé tout seuls sans leur père et ils ont appelé les flics, pour vérifier tout ça ...

Dean se tu un instant, et son regard voleta du sol au mur, glissa sur le visage de son frère avant de revenir sur la couverture de son lit.

« _ Heureusement que Jim n'était pas loin ... il a convaincu les flics qu'on ne risquait rien, qu'il était prêt à nous accueillir le temps que Papa se remette ... mais ce n'est pas passé loin.

De manière assez étrange, malgré tous les dangers auxquels ils avaient été confrontés, les services sociaux et la peur d'être enlevé à leur père avaient été l'un des pires cauchemars de leur enfance, plus que n'importe quelle créature diabolique.

« _ C'est après ça que tu as décidé de te faire émancipé ?

_ Oui, et Jim m'y a aidé. Un de ses vieux amis juge nous a même facilité la procédure. Heureusement qu'il était là parce que ... disons que Papa n'était pas vraiment chaud pour ça !

_ Tu m'étonnes ! s'exclama Sam. Comment est-ce qu'il a pris tout ça ?

_ Honnêtement ? lui demanda Dean avec un sourire presque nostalgique. Ça n'a pas été facile de la convaincre mais il savait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

_ Et ... en ce qui concerne la disparition des droits parentaux ? cita Sam, en s'efforçant de prendre lui aussi un air détaché.

_ Ça non plus ça n'a pas été facile, lui répondit son frère à mi-voix. ... Mais c'était la meilleure chose à faire. »

Dean se tu avant de baisser les yeux au sol et de s'abîmer dans la contemplation du sol, et Sam comprit qu'il valait mieux ne pas le pousser et lui en demander plus. Il s'estimait chanceux d'avoir pu obtenir tant de confidence de la part de son frère, aussi facilement. Aussi honnêtement.

Ce fut finalement la voix de son frère qui le sortit de ses réflexions.

« _ Est-ce que ça va Sammy ?

Sam releva la tête et regarda son frère avec étonnement.

« _ Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

_ C'est juste que ça fait pas mal de trucs et ... disons que ça nous range encore moins dans la catégorie _famille normale _!

Sam ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Son frère n'avait jamais voulu d'une famille normale mais il savait ce à quoi Sam avait toujours aspiré.

« _ Tu sais, lui répondit le jeune homme, un peu à sa surprise, on a jamais été une famille normale.

Dean le regarda un instant avec étonnement, se demandant sûrement s'il plaisantait ou pas mais Sam soutint son regard avec franchise.

« _ Crétin, lui dit-il finalement en lui souriant largement.

_ Abruti. »

Après tout, tout ce qui compte, c'est la famille !

**Fin.**

**Note de l'auteur (3) : **Je n'ai aucune, je dis bien aucune connaissance en Droit, que ce soit le Droit français ou bien américain (j'ai juste trouvé quelque infos sur l'émancipation sur Internet, le reste ... disons que j'ai un peu brodé !), alors je m'excuse par avance pour toutes les erreurs que j'ai pu commettre ! Ne me faites pas de procès !


End file.
